Checking Out (WTS)
Synopsis Coming to the realization that the hotel is not safe, the group decide they must leave. However, something else stands in their way. Plot Travis and Barbie are hiding behind a dumpster as the streets are roamed by walkers. Barbie asks what they plan on doing to get past and Travis tells her to just run. They bolt to the doors of the hotel but Barbie is grabbed by a walker and grabs onto the door as more grab hold of her. Screaming Travis' name, she is bit and ripped apart. Travis yanks his hand back and slams the doors as Barbie is still screaming, her blood splattering on the doors. Monica, Erik, Abby, Katie, Samara, Kaya, Ashton, Zack and Kat approach the hotel and see it surrounded. Erik says it's lost but Abby refuses to leave before finding her sister and mother. She runs in the alley to find another way in. The others decide to hide out in an alley. Jake, Maggie and Travis watch the doors, seeing the glass cracking. Maggie says they need to find a way out as soon as they can. Jake is about to say something when the glass shatters. The three run upstairs, screaming for the others to get in the Haynes' room. Peter asks what's happening and Maggie screams, telling her dad to get inside. Everyone gets in together as the herd swarms the halls. Sarah asks the others how they'll get out. Abby sees the fire escape and jumps on a dumpster to jump up on it, climbing up. She climbs and comes across a room next to the Haynes'. Greg points at the window, seeing Abby. Sarah opens the window and questions if they can make it. Abby says they need to crawl to the fire escape. Lilly crawls first, then Jacob and soon everyone is making their way down the stairs. They all go to find the others when a group from the herd sees them and stumbles to them. Abby grabs a pipe next to her and swings at one, knocking it down. Maggie, Peter and Jake grab some objects as well and help her. Sarah sees a walker behind Sarah and screams for her daughter to look out when Abby is bit on the shoulder. Jake kills it and she tells them all to run. She hugs her mom and sister, telling Lilly she has to be brave. Lilly is crying but nods. "Take care of her, don't let her go, mom." She says to Sarah. Sarah and Lilly run away, Sarah looking back as Abby runs into the herd, being surrounded. Monica and the others find the rest of the group. Monica asks where Abby went before seeing the Walters' in tears. Vince says they need to stop to find MacKenzie. Soon, they approach the dark house. Vince, Monica, Jake, Peter and Samara go in and look around, finding a dead man on the floor. Vince grabs his dad's pistol and goes into his sisters room, finding Kenzie laying on her bed in tears. "I... I got bit, Vince." She whispers. Vince lets out a sob before quickly shooting her in the head before telling the others they need to leave. Outside, Travis covers a bite on his wrist. Ashton questions where they should go now as they walk on. The camera pans up and shows in the distance a series of lights around a gated community. Deaths *Barbie *Abby Walters *MacKenzie Martinez Co-Starring *Carlson Young as Katie *Connor Weil as Zack *William Brent as Ashton Kaul *Lizzie Brochere as Barbie *Ella Anderson as Lilly Walters *Caleb McLaughlin as Jacob Trivia *Travis is bit in this episode. *The Sanctuary is seen in this episode. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes